<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHSL AU Dump by Katnissk1357</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295346">SHSL AU Dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissk1357/pseuds/Katnissk1357'>Katnissk1357</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnissk1357/pseuds/Katnissk1357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Danganronpa AU ideas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monster AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Happy Havoc </p><p>Aoi Ashina: Makara<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Vetala<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: Vampire<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: White Stag<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dullahan<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: Phantom Cat<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Crocotta<br/>
Mondo Owada: Hellhound<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Tigris<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: Baku<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Thunderbird<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Tanuki<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba/Junko Enoshima: Huldras<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Hulderkall</p><p>Super Dangaronpa 2</p><p>Akane Owari: Salawa<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Nekomata<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Cusith<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Barghest<br/>
Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Orthrus<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Unicorn<br/>
Ibuki Mioda: Valkyrie<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Shark like Siren<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Gargoyle<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Xtabay<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Qilin<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Fenrir<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Wyvern<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Sphinx<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Cherufe</p><p>Danganronpa V3 </p><p>Angie Yonaga: Polyhymnia<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Mothman<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Fairy<br/>
K1-B0: Robot<br/>
Kaito Momota: Werewolf<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: Fenghuang<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Azure Dragon<br/>
Kokichi Oma: Xiezhi<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Kitsune<br/>
Miu Iruma: Succubus<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Manananggal<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Earth Dragon<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Raiju<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Vampire<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Huma bird<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Nagula</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omegaverse AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Happy Havoc </p><p>Aoi Ashina: Omega<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Alpha<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: Beta<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: Omega<br/>
Katniss Knight: Alpha<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Omega<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: Alpha<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Omega<br/>
Mondo Owada: Alpha<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Alpha<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: Omega<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Alpha<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Omega<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba: Alpha<br/>
Junko Enoshima: Beta<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Beta</p><p>Super Danganronpa 2</p><p>Akane Owari: Beta<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Omega<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Beta<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Alpha<br/>
Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Alpha<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Beta<br/>
Ibuki Mioda: Alpha<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Omega<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Alpha<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Omega<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Omega<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Alpha<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Alpha<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Beta<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Beta</p><p>V3</p><p>Angie Yonaga: Omega<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Alpha<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Omega<br/>
K1-B0: Beta<br/>
Kaito Momota: Beta<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: Beta<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Alpha<br/>
Kokichi Oma: Omega<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Omega<br/>
Miu Iruma: Alpha<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Alpha<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Beta<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Beta<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Alpha<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Beta<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Beta</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wolf AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Happy Havoc </p><p>Aoi Ashina: Sea wolf<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Canis lupus dingo<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: British Columbia wolf<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: Dingo<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Interior Alaskan wolf<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: Gregory's wolf<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Saarloos wolfdog<br/>
Mondo Owada: Dire wolf<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Artic wolf<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: New Guinea singing dog<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Northern Rocky Mountain wolf<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Japanese wolf<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba: Florida Black wolf<br/>
Junko Enoshima: Florida Black wolf<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Eurasian wolf</p><p>Super Danganronpa 2</p><p>Akane Owari: Indian wolf<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Tibetan wolf<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Texas wolf<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Labrador wolf<br/>
Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Steppe wolf<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Italian wolf<br/>
Ibuki Mioda: New Guinea singing dog<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Manitoba wolf<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Northwestern wolf<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Southern Rocky Mountain wolf<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Interior Alaskan wolf<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Dire wolf<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Hokkaido wolf<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Greenland wolf<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Mongolian wolf</p><p>Danganronpa V3 </p><p>Angie Yonaga: Greenland wolf<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Hokkaido wolf<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Italian wolf<br/>
K1-B0: Artic wolf<br/>
Kaito Momota: Eurasian wolf<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: New Guinea singing dog<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Canis lupus dingo<br/>
Kokichi Oma: British Columbia wolf<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Labrador wolf<br/>
Miu Iruma: Mongolian wolf<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Hokkaido wolf<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Northwestern wolf<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Saarloos wolfdog<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Southern Rocky Mountain wolf<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Tibetan wolf<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Steppe wolf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vampire/Werewolves AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Happy Havoc </p><p>Aoi Ashina: Werewolf<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Vampire<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: Vampire<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: Werewolf<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Vampire<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: Werewolf<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Werewolf<br/>
Mondo Owada: Werewolf<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Vampire<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: Werewolf<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Werewolf<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Vampire<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba: Werewolf<br/>
Junko Enoshima: Werewolf<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Werewolf </p><p>Super Danganronpa 2</p><p>Akane Owari: Werewolf<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Vampire<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Vampire<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Vampire<br/>
Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Werewolf<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Vampire<br/>
Ibuki Mioda: Werewolf<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Werewolf<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Vampire<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Werewolf<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Vampire<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Werewolf<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Vampire<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Vampire<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Werewolf </p><p>Danganronpa V3 </p><p>Angie Yonaga: Vampire<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Werewolf<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Werewolf<br/>
K1-B0: Robot<br/>
Kaito Momota: Werewolf<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: Werewolf<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Vampire<br/>
Kokichi Oma: Werewolf<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Vampire<br/>
Miu Iruma: Werewolf<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Vampire<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Vampire<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Werewolf<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Vampire<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Werewolf<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Vampire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angel/Demon AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Happy Havoc </p><p>Aoi Ashina: Angel<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Demon<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: Demon<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: Angel<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Angel<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: Demon<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Angel<br/>
Mondo Owada: Demon<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Angel<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: Angel<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Angel<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Angel<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba: Demon<br/>
Junko Enoshima: Demon<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Demon </p><p>Super Danganronpa 2</p><p>Akane Owari: Angel<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Angel<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Demon<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Demon<br/>
Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Demon<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Demon<br/>
Ibuki Mioda: Angel<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Demon<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Angel<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Angel<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Angel<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Demon<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Angel<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Angel<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Demon </p><p>Danganronpa V3 </p><p>Angie Yonaga: Angel<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Angel<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Angel<br/>
K1-B0: Angel<br/>
Kaito Momota: Demon<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: Angel<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Angel<br/>
Kokichi Oma: Demon<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Demon<br/>
Miu Iruma: Demon<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Demon<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Angel<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Demon<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Angel<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Angel<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Angel</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hybrid AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make this AU into a actual book after I finish the wolf pack AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi Ashina: Jaguar<br/>
Byakuya Togami: Abyssinian Cat<br/>
Celestia Ludenberg: Black-Footed Cat<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki: White Tailed Deer<br/>
Katniss Knight: Gray Wolf/Kitsune<br/>
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Rabbit<br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri: British Shorthair<br/>
Makoto Naegi: Shiba Inu<br/>
Mondo Owada: Gray Wolf<br/>
Sakura Ogami: Tiger<br/>
Sayaka Maizono: Mouse<br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Belgian Malinois<br/>
Toko Fukawa: Maine Coon Cat<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba: Fox<br/>
Junko Enoshima: Fox<br/>
Leon Kuwata: Golden Retriever/Fox<br/>
Akane Owari: Indian wolf<br/>
Chiaki Nanami: Ragdoll<br/>
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Chinchilla<br/>
Gundham Tanaka: Jackal/Labrador wolf<br/>
Hajime Hinata: Steppe Wolf<br/>
Izuru Kamukura: Steppe Wolf/Black Panther<br/>
Hiyoko Saionji: Swan<br/>
Ibuki Midoa: Norwegian Elkhound<br/>
Kazuichi Soda: Caracal<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi: Otter<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki: Rabbit<br/>
Nagito Komaeda: Rabbit<br/>
Nekomaru Nidai: Spanish Mastiff<br/>
Peko Pekoyama: Lynx<br/>
Sonia Nevermind: Roe Deer<br/>
Teruteru Hanamura: Penguin<br/>
Angie Yonaga: Ferret<br/>
Gonta Gokuhara: Leopard<br/>
Himiko Yumeno: Koala<br/>
K1-B0: Meerkat<br/>
Kaito Momota: Bat eared Fox<br/>
Kaede Akamatsu: Harbour Seal<br/>
Kirumi Tojo: Cougar<br/>
Kokichi Oma: Raccoon<br/>
Korekiyo Shinguji: Kitsune<br/>
Miu Iruma: Lion<br/>
Maki Harukawa: Honey Badger<br/>
Rantaro Amami: Northwestern wolf<br/>
Ryoma Hoshi: Russian ShortHair<br/>
Shuichi Saihara: Aardwolf<br/>
Tenko Chabashira: Grizzly Bear<br/>
Tsumugi Shirogane: Tree Ocelot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. MHA AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any questions about the quirks please ask in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi Ashina: Aqua Morph<br/>Byakuya Togami: Golden Touch<br/>Celestia Ludenberg: Queen of Hearts <br/>Chihiro Fujisaki: Hack<br/>Katniss Knight: Fire Fox<br/>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Flaming Passion <br/>Kyoko Kirigiri: Answer <br/>Makoto Naegi: No Limit<br/>Mondo Owada: Hellhound <br/>Sakura Ogami: Lynx<br/>Sayaka Maizono: Amplify<br/>Yasuhiro Hagakure: Dice<br/>Toko Fukawa: Blood Bath<br/>Mukuro Ikusaba: Copycat<br/>Junko Enoshima: Clothing<br/>Leon Kuwata: Echo<br/>Akane Owari: Frenzy<br/>Chiaki Nanami: Pro Gamer<br/>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Sharpshooter<br/>Gundham Tanaka: Anivoice<br/>Hajime Hinata: Calcium<br/>Izuru Kamukura: Dark Form<br/>Hiyoko Saionji: Quick Feet<br/>Ibuki Midoa: Acoustic<br/>Kazuichi Soda: Metal Morphing<br/>Mahiru Koizumi: Snapshot<br/>Mikan Tsumiki: Quick Heal<br/>Nagito Komaeda: Threat Detection<br/>Nekomaru Nidai: Mega Size<br/>Peko Pekoyama: Swordmaster<br/>Sonia Nevermind: Translator<br/>Teruteru Hanamura: Food<br/>Angie Yonaga: Artist <br/>Gonta Gokuhara: Bug Command<br/>Himiko Yumeno: Contagious Yawn<br/>K1-B0: Robot<br/>Kaito Momota: Hyperspace<br/>Kaede Akamatsu: RC<br/>Kirumi Tojo: Broom<br/>Kokichi Oma: Lie Detector<br/>Korekiyo Shinguji: Kitsune<br/>Miu Iruma: Inventor<br/>Maki Harukawa: Cutter<br/>Rantaro Amami: Portal<br/>Ryoma Hoshi: Racket<br/>Shuichi Saihara: Detective<br/>Tenko Chabashira: Tiger<br/>Tsumugi Shirogane: Adaptability</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bender AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi Ashina: Water<br/>Byakuya Togami: Earth<br/>Celestia Ludenberg: Fire<br/>Chihiro Fujisaki: Earth<br/>Katniss Knight: Fire<br/>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Fire<br/>Kyoko Kirigiri: Water<br/>Makoto Naegi: Air<br/>Mondo Owada: Fire<br/>Sakura Ogami: Water<br/>Sayaka Maizono: Fire<br/>Yasuhiro Hagakure: Air<br/>Toko Fukawa: Air<br/>Mukuro Ikusaba: Fire<br/>Junko Enoshima: Fire<br/>Leon Kuwata: Fire<br/>Akane Owari: Fire<br/>Chiaki Nanami: Earth<br/>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: Fire<br/>Gundham Tanaka: <br/>Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura: Fire<br/>Hiyoko Saionji: Fire<br/>Ibuki Midoa: Air<br/>Kazuichi Soda: Fire<br/>Mahiru Koizumi: Water <br/>Mikan Tsumiki: Air<br/>Nagito Komaeda: Air<br/>Nekomaru Nidai: Earth<br/>Peko Pekoyama: Water<br/>Sonia Nevermind: Earth<br/>Teruteru Hanamura: Fire<br/>Angie Yonaga: Air<br/>Gonta Gokuhara: Air<br/>Himiko Yumeno: Air<br/>K1-B0: Earth<br/>Kaito Momota: Water<br/>Kaede Akamatsu: Water<br/>Kirumi Tojo: Air<br/>Kokichi Oma: Fire<br/>Korekiyo Shinguji: Water<br/>Miu Iruma: Air<br/>Maki Harukawa: Fire<br/>Rantaro Amami: Water<br/>Ryoma Hoshi: Earth <br/>Shuichi Saihara: Water <br/>Tenko Chabashira: Fire<br/>Tsumugi Shirogane: Air</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>